


To Build a Pack

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Pack'verse [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha to Omega Transition, Alpha/Omega Traits as the Earthborn's Legacy, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s): Dino/Squalo/Xanxus, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character: Alyessa di Cavallone, Original Character: Niccola Cavallone, Other, Over-Elaborate Worldbuilding, POV Dino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Spins off of 'The Vongola Pack' from Chapter 4; otherwise known as the fic in which we follow Dino home from his Heat being provoked, and he turns out to be a happy littleomegamare.
Relationships: Dino/Original Cavallone Character(s), Dino/Romario (Reborn!)
Series: Pack'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082441
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

He whines in the back of his throat, suddenly disconsolate; the abrupt abandonment by Squalo and Xanxus has his skin feeling prickly and his cunt and ass throbbing, desperate for more attention. He wriggles, trying to tempt one of the men in the room to do something about his emptiness (the instincts are demanding), but he’s ignored - one hauls off Squalo, and he buries his head in his pillow as he hears the slick noises of his classmate’s Sky sliding down the Vongola heir’s cock. S’not fair. He’s the one in Heat -

The Mist he vaguely remembers touches him, and he tries to drag the man in; he _needs_. He’s gently shushed, and cool Flames sink into his head, pushing back the instincts a little. “There we go. We talked about this, remember?”

He nods, but he still doesn’t like his rational self’s choice; why couldn’t he stay here and be the Vongola Pack’s omega? He didn’t want to run a Family; being cloistered _appealed_.

“Good boy.” He shivers. “Let’s get something in those pretty little holes of yours; I think you’d rather make it back to your Villa than cause a public orgy enroute, sì? You won’t find sex-crazed Betas very enjoyable. Once you’ve gone barbed, you _never_ want to go back - and our Xanxus has a _very_ robust set of barbs.” The Mist chuckles. “I think Enrico’s actually confused that Xanxus seems to be enjoying himself so much; it’d be far more natural for their roles to be reversed.”

The plugs are cold, and he whines and tries to bury his head in the pillows again; they sting against his raked flesh and numb the arousal trying to course through his blood.

“They’re only going to last about an hour. That should be plenty of time for you to get back onto your lands, kiddo. It’s the longest I’m willing to interrupt your Presentation for.” He grumbles and rolls over, facing the Mist - getting an eyeful of Xanxus’s well-raked hole and it’s occupant in the process - and Shamal offers him a hand up. He takes it, and Shamal pulls him to his feet. “Use the time to figure out who you want as your Alphas -” his eyes flick to Enrico di Vongola and the omega still riding him like he hadn’t just spent four hours fucking him into Presenting properly. He knows they’re not an option, but he’s still tempted (still indoctrinated). “- we’ve got a couple of former Cavallone here; I’m going to suggest you take them home with you.”

“You do?”

“Mhmm. Given when one of them took refuge here, he might even have tried to protest your … surgery.” He appreciates the euphemism. That wasn’t what _he’d_ called it when the Mist asked. “They’re waiting in the front hall. Let’s get you washed off, and then you can inspect them to see if you want to drag them into your lair and bounce on their cocks before we send you home.” He makes a happy noise that has the Mist shaking his head and herding him through an all too brief clean-up. He knows it’s only to dull his scent, but he’s still tempted to take up residence in the sybaritic shower; it’s decadent. (Maybe he can insist on one? Maybe there was one in the Pack rooms at home? He was still in the nursery, the only bit of it that was open.)

He blinks at the duo waiting for him in the front hall. Blinks again. Gives in and hugs them. His cousin first; he smelt so tasty that he had to be a suitable alpha; the Mist wasn’t pulling him off, and he was a proper doctor, so that meant he could have Niccola to keep, right? Then Romario. He remembered Romario. Vaguely remembered his father back-handing the man and then the cold space where his bodyguard had been and the endless bedrest and he shivers and noses at his ’Maro’s throat, desperate despite the Mist working temporarily suppressing his Heat. “Shh. I’m here, kit.”

“Not a kit.”

“No, no, you’re not. But old habits die hard.” Romario chins him gently. “Wish I’d dared to take you when your father drove me out; they didn’t care about the risks at all, just the potential power they could achieve if it worked. But you were so clearly a Cavallone kit that I couldn’t think of anywhere I could safely hide you.”

“This is all very heart-warming,” Romario growls at the Mist, low and rumbling, and it makes him feel shivery and warm inside. “No, it actually is. I feel a lot better sending him back to your Family to nest with two competent alphas to sort through the others who might want to rake his pretty pussy. He is going to need a _lot_ of cock, and someone should play filter for its quality. He’s got about half an hour left before he drops back into Heat. So shoo; you’re already running the risk of needing to rake him on the forecourt before you can make it somewhere comfy to nest.”

Romario hustles him into the car, and he tugs the man in after him, rather than letting him terrorise his poor driver. He crawls into the man’s lap and buries his head in the crook of his neck. Romario chuckles softly and pets him, ruffling the hair at the back of his neck. “Whatever am I going to do with you, kit? I don’t think I was intended to be on the permitted list for what Shamal tells me is the _very_ pretty pussy they made you.”

“Don’care. Make me feel safe. And this is _scary_ , ’Maro. And weird.” He mumbles the words into the man’s neck. “Xanxus’s barbs hurt really nicely? Mama scared me, but it felt so good to be raked.”

“I watched him rake his Alpha. I’m glad to hear he was good to you, kit.” He squirms and is gratified to realise his former bodyguard is, indeed, hard, despite calling him kit. That it really is a bad habit rather than a hidden kit-bond. “Dino -”

“- mine. Want you to know it.” Shamal had wrapped him in a robe rather than trying to get him back into pants, and he fumbles between them, trying to unzip his alpha’s pants. “Heat’s stalled. Want you before it restarts.” He nips at his former bodyguard’s throat. “Want to know what your cock feels like while I can still think -” he knows that he’s going to have hazy memories of his heat at best, the alphas blending together into a blurred figure with the barbs and knot his greedy body wants. Knows it’s the best way to form a Pack that’s loyal to _him_ , even if he’d rather just be secluded with a single Alpha like Xanxus had Enrico.

“Can you harden and obscure the divider, Niccola?” The other alpha chuckles, and he feels crackling Lightning dance through the superstructure of the passenger compartment. “So do you want me in your sweet little pussy, kit, or in your cute little ass?” He makes a small victorious sound as he wins his battle with the evil zip.

“Breed me.” He mumbles the demand into his former bodyguard’s throat. “Want my kit to be yours. You’ll keep them safe -” Romario shivers, and one of the man’s hands tugs his robe’s tie loose, letting it open, and then slips down to investigate what’s between his thighs. He whines, and Romario soothes him verbally, and tugs the mean little plug Shamal had put inside his pussy free. (He would have to learn to call it that, wouldn’t he? Rather than something ruder.)

He actually _feels_ the Heat starting to stir in his blood - the two of Shamal’s workings left keep it from catching prematurely - and he squeaks and buries his head in Romario’s neck again as he’s fingered gently, and he realises just how _wet_ he is. He’s never been so wet, even when he’d tried to masturbate.

“Shhh. This just means you’re enjoying yourself, Dino. Means you’re dropping into a fertile Heat; you’re going to be so beautiful when you’re carrying your kits. Everyone’s going to want to pamper you.” Romario’s fingers slide out of his pussy, and he’s lifted and tugged and sighs in relief as his former bodyguard slides into him, barbs already flared. The sensation makes him greedy, and he presses his Flames on the man, too. Romario yields, and presses a kiss on him that’s filthy and desperate and needy in the same moment, and he purrs. (He liked that he’d had that kiss as his first one.) “Greedy, perfect omega-Sky.”

He likes the Rain painted across his Sky; he needed the calm, and Romario’s cock felt so good inside him.

“Going to be good for me, Dino? Are you going to ride my cock for me and let me rake your pretty little pussy, so it’s all flushed and swollen and needy when our Pack worships it?” He nods, and Romario helps him spread his legs properly and settle properly into his lap. It gives him leverage and Romario’s hands on his hips help him figure out how to fuck himself on the cock in his pussy … it makes it all more intense, to be the one _doing_ rather than being done _to_. Makes it more real. “Gorgeous kit. You feel amazing; you’re enjoying this so very much, aren’t you? You’ve taken to raking yourself with my cock like you were _born_ to this.”

He shivers and clenches - the barbs sinking deeper into his pussy walls and he blindly mouths at his Rain’s throat as pleasure crashes over him in response. (He knows the biology of what’s happening, but it doesn’t stop the sheer intensity from overwhelming him.)

“You’re torturing me, ’Maro.”

“Not deliberately.” Romario’s cock is still in his pussy, but it’s softening, and he whines. “There you are, kit; you do have intense orgasms, don’t you?” The question is rhetorical, and he tilts his head up, inviting his Rain to kiss him (Romario does, and he luxuriates in it). He clenches, trying to coax the man hard again, but all that happens is it slips out of him entirely, making him pout. “I’m using my Flames to stay soft, little menace. I need to be able to think when we arrive.” Romario’s lips curve. “Why don’t you try Niccola’s cock while I make some plans, kit? I think you’ll like it; your pretty little pussy will have to work hard to swallow it properly.” He mumbles something into his Rain’s throat, and Romario chuckles. “I know, I know. If only I could be greedy and keep you cloistered and to myself, kit. But I trust him; we’ve been combat partners since he sought refuge in the castle: he told your father to go bitch himself with a well-used toilet brush after he suggested the surgery for _him_ just after he Presented.”

He allows Niccola to draw him out of his Rain’s lap and into his, and the Electric Sun - or Sunny Lightning; he’s not sure - kisses his nose. “You grew up pretty, Dino. You’re going to be gorgeous when you’ve got kits in your belly; I’ve seen pregnant omega-Skies in the East, and you’re all earth goddesses at nine months gone.”

He makes a face; he still doesn’t really think of himself as an omega. Niccola chuckles and slides four fingers into the slick hole between his legs, and he leans into the man, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

“I know, I know. That was part of why I told him to go bitch himself. But you may as well be a natural omega. I’ve bedded one natural omega in China, little cousin, and two others who had versions of the surgery, and I think if they’d waited -” Niccola scissors the fingers in his pussy, and he whines at the pressure; he doesn’t like it anywhere near as much as being raked with a sharp set of barbs. “- okay, okay, I get the message. You want my cock in your hot little cunt and me monologuing is delaying things. This is going to take a little bit of contortion on both our parts; I’ve got the Family endowment.”

Romario snorts. “I still think jealousy over that’s why our Ninth suggested you would serve the Family best as an omega, Niccola.”

“Family endowment?” Niccola makes a small sound he can’t interpret, and presses his palm against his smooth mons.

“His cock makes the stallions blush, kit. And it’s going to look very good sinking into either of your wet little holes.”

“You should have it, too, Dino, rather than your neat little clit.” Niccola’s voice is slightly wobbly, and the fingers in his cunt slide free with a pop, and he’s urged upon his knees as the Electric Sun undoes his fly and eases himself free of his pants. “That’s the cruellest thing about that set of surgeries, at least as far I’m concerned. Do you know how fucking _hot_ it was to watch Xanxus rake Enrico?”

“I think we can improvise, Niccola.” There’s blunt pressure at the entrance to his cunt, and Niccola rubs at his clit, spreading his lips with his fingers, and the head of the man’s cock ‘pops’ inside him. The sensation is intense, and he whines as he teeters on the edge of an orgasm. “The betas have plenty of toys we can adapt if you want your omega to terrorise your tight ass.”

Niccola’s fingers find just the right spot, and he slides into an orgasm that has him loose-limbed, and he sinks down the full length of his cousin’s cock until he’s sat in the older man’s lap. “Fuck, Dino. So tight and hot and sweet and needy. Such a perfect omega.” The Electric-Sun coaxes him into a kiss, and he shivers, clenching around the still unbarbed cock inside him. He _wants_ to be raked. Wanted it so badly. “Thought I was going to need to deal with only getting half my cock wet or stick to fucking your cute little ass, but I had to _try_. And look at my reward; you took that so well.”

Romario chuckles, and he nips Niccola’s nose, making the man look at him properly. “M’edging into Heat, Niccola. Stop being stingy? Please?” Despite asking for them, the moment that the man’s barbs flare makes him shriek, the pain spike following by the adrenaline surge too much for his own system to cope with; there was _so_ much cock inside him, so deep, stretching him so achingly thoroughly that he could feel every individual pinprick of pleasure-pain.

“Shhh. It takes practise to take our cocks and even more practise to cope with our barbs and knots, Dino. I think you’re probably going to decide it’s worth it though. And I’m told it’s a little easier, anally; something about how omega bodies work.” He mewls, and mouths at Niccola’s throat. “I think ’Maro and I might be greedy about your plush, fertile little pussy this time.” The cock inside him is still hard, barbs still flared, and he’s not sure he can make himself move. It feels so good, but -

“It would let one of us be aware of how well he’s doing during the Heat, while the other can police the ‘queue’. Do you have the self-control to lay under him and let people rake his pretty ass for hours, Niccola? You’d need to stay hard -”

“- you know just how long I can stay hard, ‘Maro. You’ve danced the line of being bitched while bouncing on my cock often enough. And maybe when he’s birthed his kits, we can abstain for his pre-Heat and let everyone pounce when he’s not fertile? We’ll need to skip some anyway so we can space his kits properly.“ He agrees; he didn’t want to find himself over-bearing the way some made-omegas did. ”And it’ll give us a chance to pick his kits’ sires carefully; maybe we can persuade Enrico to take up his ancestor’s bad habits?” He makes a confused sound.

“Did you ever wonder why so many of the Families date to Giotto’s reign, Dino?” He nods, settling his weight a little more comfortably onto the thick spear spreading him open. “The Vongola Primo was an inveterate matchmaker, with a knack - likely fuelled by his intuition - for selecting duos or trios that could produce stable Flame lines. I think there were actually about two dozen natural omegas in the following generation, despite their normal once-or-twice-in-a-generation rarity. But their Secondo didn’t have the same level of skill - which is a shame, so people stopped asking the Vongola Dons to matchmake.” The car jolts, bouncing him on Niccola’s cock - he knows that pothole - and he hisses at the sensation. He wants more of it, but if they’re sweeping down the carriageway to the Villa, he’s going to need to wait.

“We’re going to take you to the ruins, kit. An old friend’s bought all your bedding and cushions out, and he’s had the Flame Herd moved in close; I’m told they keep hiding you from your father?” He nods, and Niccola’s cock starts to soften inside him making him whine. “I thought you might have the Family’s Gift with them even when you were a kit; it was one of many reasons I was so mad at your parents. Even by their warped standards, you already _had_ innate value. We’ll have to explore the journals for ways to use it once you’re through your Heat; they can help filter which of the Family we’ll let rake your cute little ass. It should keep the numbers manageable - and everybody safe.” Niccola’s cock slides out of his body - it’s a queer sensation, given how much of his abdomen it had occupied - and he almost misses the moment the plug in his ass vanishes in the flurry of movement that the car’s halt creates.

(He actually panics slightly; he’s not ready for this. He’s really not ready for this. Except he is. Xanxus’s words echo in his head, and Enrico’s omega was right. He could lead his Family … even if he had to use his cunt to make keep its Alphas manageable.)


	2. Chapter 2

The pile of cushions smells like him. Soft and warm and safe, and he burrows into his blankets with a happy noise that has his Alphas chuckling indulgently. He rolls over and stretches, spreading his legs invitingly, and Niccola makes a ‘you first’ gesture to his Rain. “It’s going to take a little while before his Heat scent draws anybody up here, ‘Maro. You should give his cute little ass a good raking before they do to make sure he’s desperate for them when they arrive.” Romario makes a rude gesture, and the Electric Sun laughs. “You should clearly continue to be his first Alpha fuck, ‘Maro. He obviously imprinted on you, and you should get to enjoy that. Even if it does make you squirm; look how desperate our pretty little omega is to be split open on your cock. Look how tight he is still; that cute little hole’s only had a skinny little omega cock in it -“ his Rain snarls at the other man and his body throbs in angry need. “- just picture how open it’s going to be after his entire Pack’s raked it. It’s going to look like the herd stallions took an interest in it, too -“

He squirms; that was a specific kind of kinky that was okay as a fantasy (some of his fantasies had got really weird given his Presentation issues and his brain had presented it as a possible solution to unfuck everything) but not somewhere that he was willing to _actually_ go. “Go check the fucking boundaries or something, Niccola. You’re behaving like the most ridiculously juvenile sort of Alpha rutting for the first time -“ his cousin’s salute is cheeky, and then the younger of his Alphas slides out of the space, leaving him alone with his Rain. “- what do _you_ want, kit? You were panicking earlier; what’s going to make this easier on you?”

“Your cock.” He’s embarrassed by how brazenly the demand pops out of his mouth, and his cheeks flush.

Romario’s clearly amused. “I think we’ve already established it’s yours when you want it, kit. _Where_ do you want it? I’m not sure I’ve got the discipline for you to suck it while you’re in heat. Still, we can try - and I’ve got enough Sun to repair things if you make me flare - but your pussy and ass are currently well-primed for hard use, so perhaps I should treat you like one of the little made-omega tarts in the red light district and give them both a good raking?” He whines, Romario’s words a cruel tease, and squirms over onto his belly, spreading his legs in the clearest invitation he could make himself give Romario. His asshole is wet and throbbing, the rim puffy and sensitive from Squalo’s immature barbs and he _needs_ to be filled.

His Rain kneels behind him, and he purrs as his asshole is gently fingered, Romario clearly trying to gauge how well stretched his earlier escapade has left his rim. It’s not enough, though. Nowhere near enough, and he soon finds himself whining desperately.

“Shhh. I just want to be sure you don’t need some assistance with getting wet enough for the whole Pack to enjoy you, kit. We’re expecting at least a dozen Alphas to find their way up here to fuck you, and I’ve underdone the lube myself in the past, and the aftermath sucks.” He flushes again, imagining Romario cursing while Niccola teased him, his Rain’s body so close to surrendering and flipping states; it’s possibly even hotter than realising that Squalo’s hyper-Alpha Sky was a bitched-and-bred omega. “That’s Bono’s best guess; I agree with him, personally. It’ll leave you with a good size Pack and control of the most important parts of the Family if you can lure them all to you.” He gives in, dropping his weight onto his shoulder, and shoves his own hand into his wet, needy cunt. The relief is almost instant; even without movement, or barbs, or anything else, it’s enough to trip into a brief orgasm, easing the rising heat in his blood for a fraction of a second. (And apparently is a clear indicator to Romario that he needs to shut up and fuck him.)

His Rain pulls his hand free, then catches the other one and pins both of them over his head before shoving into his ass with one long, smooth stroke that makes him strain against his partner’s grip on his wrists. The breach makes him pant and whine, Romario’s cock far larger than the only other one he’d had in his ass. His barbs hurt, too, as much as they feel good, and he thrashes in his Rain’s grasp, not quite sure how to process the sensations.

“Breathe for me, kit. The more you resist, the more it’s going to hurt.” He turns his head and whines, and Romario chuckles and rubs his clit gently, trying to coax him into relaxing. “Shhh. C’mon. Let your body figure it out; Shamal said you were enjoying your pretty ass being raked earlier.” His Rain presses little kisses on him, soft, reassuring ones, and he relaxes, just a little bit. “Good boy. Going to let me move enough to show you the advantages to letting an Alpha cock occupy your ass properly, kit?”

He squeaks and Romario chuckles, rolling his hips, and he wails as he realises what his former bodyguard _meant_.

“There we go. You’re being such a perfect kit for me, -” he preens, and Romario chuckles. “- well you are, kit. With your slick little holes, all lush and needy and your Flames as sweet as syrup, keeping you is going to be no hardship at all. Even if you are likely to turn out to be just as stubborn as any of the other lead mares that call these lands home.” He giggles and Romario leans in and kisses him again, making him squirm and clench on the thick cock in his ass. It’s starting to feel really good, and the fire in his blood is rising brutally fast. “I want you to squeal kit. Give your other Alphas a sound to home in on as well as your scent -”

“Make me.” His challenge is a tease, and his Rain whines, and snaps his hips, brutal thrusts that rake him with the full length of the man’s cock. He _almost_ regrets the goad, but it feels so delicious, and he does squeal, high and desperate when he’s right on the edge of orgasming.

“’Maro -”

“No. Maybe I’ll be able to let you when he goes back into Heat after this first set of kits -”

“I thought you wanted to _avoid_ either of you fixating.” Teeth snap, and the Electric Sun shift backs a few feet; he nuzzles at Romario’s throat, and the Rain pets him gently, fingers carding through his hair. “’Maro, we need to use his Heat to secure the Family. I thought we agreed I should be under him while we did this because I’d participated in other Pack’s Heats and the self-control not to tear anyone’s throat out.” His Rain snaps his teeth again, and he shrieks as the man pulls out of his ass, barbs still flared, and then shoves into his pussy - one long, harsh, claiming thrust that making him squeal again as he teeters on the edge of yet another blinding orgasm. “Fine. Let’s run a little experiment before anyone else gets up here.”

He makes a confused sound, and then squeaks as he realises what Niccola intends to do; the Electric-Sun’s cock had felt so big in his pussy, even compare to Xanxus and Romario - would his ass even _stretch_? It wasn’t as pliable as some omegas’ seemed to be. Romario shushes him gently, Flames skating over the surface of his in a dizzying pattern that somehow helps, and he mouths at his Rain’s throat - when did Romario flip their positions? - as Niccola coaxes his legs a little wider and prods his sore little asshole with the head of his ridiculously oversized cock. He has no idea how it’ll fit with ’Maro in his cunt.

“Relax, kit. Let him in; despite what my instincts are trying to tell me, I _know_ I need help to keep you sated and safe and content. Let him sink that ridiculous cock of his into your ass and his Flames into your Sky -” he whines, but ’Maro matches his Flames to his words, and he feels his muscles all relax abruptly and Niccola slides home in one smooth, slick slide that makes him whine. (The Electric Sun hadn’t even flared his barbs yet, and he feels so tight and full and _hungry_.) “- good boy. Now let him curl up in your Flames, too, and then he’ll reward you.”

He huffs and his Rain chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“C’mon, kit. You know what you need to do.”

“You’re going to have to get out of that habit, ’Maro, or you’ll give us all a complex that’s going to be hell to manage.” He feels his Rain’s amusement, and he wriggles and stretches on the metaphysical level and feels Niccola finally _settle_ into his Sky. Bone-deep warmth and crackling electricity and he can’t actually figure out which Flame is his cousin-Alpha-Guardian’s primary. Not that it matters (but he is curious!)

His world vanishes, narrowing down to the two thick cocks sliding in and out of his body; he fades in and out of consciousness, his Heat swallowing him _whole_. At some point the cock in his ass changes - it’s barbs are less pronounced and it doesn’t reach so punishingly deep inside him - and he purrs at the new Alpha and tries to pull them into his Flames, too. (They resist, and he whines, burying his head in his Rain’s neck. Not fair!)

“It’s okay, kit. Not all of your Pack are ready to share their souls. Give them time; your old man has been a bad Don for the last few years.” Romario pets the back of his neck gently. “I doubt they realise how bad, given they stayed. Just trust Niccola and I and sink back into your Heat, kit. You’ve got a number of Alphas eager to rake your cute little ass, including a few surprises, and if you keep fighting it, you’re going to be stuck on bed rest for a week after this.” He mumbles something and forces his Flames to stop mimicking the pattern Shamal had shown him and allows his Heat to drag him back under.

(He has flashes of a dozen different cocks sliding in and out of his body, a dozen murmured promises to be faithful to his Will - two more Flames curled in his, making his Sky feel more complete - and he starts to surface again, slowly, cunt and ass aching and sore from such hard use.)

“Shhh. We have one more Alpha for you, kit. Nuvola actually hauled her up here by her shirt collar; that’s one determined mare you bottle-raised.” He flushes; he has a good idea who his favourite mare had hunted down for him, and ’Maro chuckles. “You know who it is, don’t you?” He nods, mouthing at his Rain’s throat again. “I didn’t realise any of the girls had evaded your Papa’s Will long enough to present; I’d have murmured a suggestion to recruit her in the Lightning Officer’s ear if I’d known. You’re going to look so hot on her cock, kit.”

He flushes and squirms, and someone else settles between his thighs. Someone familiar. (She’d been his favourite riding companion for _years_. Even if officially he wasn’t supposed to know who she was.) “You’re such a mess, Dino. A pretty mess - your poor little ass looks like a well-bred mare’s vulva when the stallions are done mounting her - and it’s making my clit twitch.” Slender fingers pet him carefully, gentle strokes that have his ass throbbing in a way that feels almost good enough to ignore the ache. “Gonna let me put it in your exhausted little hole?”

She presses fingers into his ass, and he winces, and then the fingers are gone, and there’s a mumbled conversation and a cold plug, and he’s cradled in ’Maro’s arms, Alyessa in front of him, and her fingers are exploring his pussy just as carefully as she’d touched his ass.

“I know you have a mixed relationship with this pretty little bit of anatomy between your legs, but you _also_ know why I spent that year with the herd, Dino, so let me put some ill-gained knowledge to use?” He whines cheeks flushed; he knew all about her adventures in seducing beta-girls, and she takes it as permission to drag one of his legs over her shoulder to give him better access to his pussy. (The way she gleefully goes down on him makes him squeak and wriggle so much she actually asks Romario to pin him down so she can properly enjoy the tail end of his Heat.) His orgasm actually surprises him - he’d guessed her tongue would feel good, but he hadn’t actually thought that bit of him was much more than vaguely decorative - and he almost crushes her head between his thighs as he thrashes his way through it.

“I think you’re going to teach me how to do that well, Aly. He clearly likes it a _lot_.”

Alyessa lifts her head, and he flushes at how much of her face is coated in his slick. “Maybe I’ll give a master class when he’s in pre-Heat in the summer, Niccola. But maybe I’ll be greedy, too; he tastes incredible.” He whines as his Sun - because he can feel Alyessa’s desire to be _properly_ his, and he knows she’s a Lightning to the very bottom of her soul - coaxes his pretty red-headed riding companion (best friend) into tilting her head so he can taste his slick on her lips.

“Fair warning, Nicc. She exclusively tops -”

“Spoil my fun, Dino.” Alyessa shifts her weight, lining herself up with his opening, and slides in, and he makes a happy sound, wrapping his Sky around her possessively, and she presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Want my barbs, or should I be good?” He gives her a speaking look, and she laughs. “I like fucking pretty beta-girls, Dino. Raking them’s no way to get invited back for round two; they don’t heal anywhere near as quickly as we do.” He tilts his head, begging wordlessly and she steals a kiss and rolls her hips cautiously - and then _flares_. Hard. He shrieks, arching beneath her, the orgasm vicious and mean and sharp as she settles into his Sky properly and he’s given one last, thorough raking.

* * *

Ow.

Ow.

“I did wonder when you were going to wake up, kit. You passed out while Alyessa was being mean to you, and slept all the way through us getting you and your nest back to the New House and into the Pack rooms.” He whines and buries his head in Romario’s lap. “I know. But we need to get you clean and fed, and your lovely little pussy and ass checked to make sure we didn’t damage anything. It’s imperative given well, everything.”

“Don’wanna move.”

“I don’t think you want Shamal poking at your ass and pussy while they’re all sore and itchy and coated in our cum, kit.” Romario ruffles his hair affectionately. “He thinks he can probably tell you how many kits you’re cooking if that’s more motivational than potential pain relief?” His Rain is mean. Really mean.

“Where’s everyone, ’Maro?” He probably shouldn’t be basically mumbling against his Rain’s cock, but he deserved the minor retaliation for organising for Shamal to poke around down there. He didn’t _like_ doctors. Especially when they wanted to look at the mess between his legs.

“Securing the Family for you, kit.” Romario sounds vaguely amused. “It’s proving fairly easy; your father is much, much sicker than any of us realised; you’re probably going to be Don before you’re even _showing_.” He whines. “Or would you rather be Donna? There’s precedent for omegas leading Families using either term.”

He makes a face and shifts, hissing as his ass makes contact with the mattress. “I’ll think about it. Shower?”

The question comes out as a plea, and his Rain smiles. “Shower.”

* * *

(There are three kits in his womb, and he’s going to be _enormous_. It wasn’t fair - he was pretty sure Squalo and Xanxus only had one each.)


End file.
